h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Watsford
Charlotte Watsford is one of the secondary characters in Series 2 of "H2O: Just Add Water". Charlotte is the main antagonist in series 2 and the granddaughter of Gracie Watsford. She is the daughter of Annette Watsford, and attended the same school as Cleo, Lewis, Emma and Rikki. She first appeared in the episode,Control in Series 2. She first is seen when Cleo accidentaly makes the sprinkler spray on Charlotte. Cleo then comes to say she's sorry. Background Charlotte is the new girl in town, and comes when the girls were given their new powers. She has a passion for art, she also liked to draw Mako Island, and at her old school (Rosewood Secondary College) she was one of the best artists. She also has a sudden crush on Lewis, who was, at first, Cleo's boyfriend. She draws a picture of him, after Cleo claims she needs space to learn to control her new powers, and uses this time to try to get Lewis to go out with her. When she learns that Cleo wants Lewis back she tricks him into kissing her. They then start to date. Charlotte finds a picture of her grandmother at Cleo's House. After that she starts to get suspicious of Lewis and the girls. And when Lewis give the research back to Max Hamilton, Charlotte follows Lewis and asks Max questions about Gracie. Max told her every detail about her and even told her that she used to be a mermaid. Charlotte then goes to the Moon Pool and turns into a mermaid herself, and shows Lewis this in "Then There Were Four". Once Charlotte becomes a mermaid, her true colors come out and the girls don't take her in so well. At the start, she tries to find out what her powers are, but fails. After a while, she finds out that she has Cleo's power, then Rikki's powers and Emma's powers. She then starts to believe that she has always been meant to be a mermaid and believes that she is a "Super Mermaid" and better than the other girls. Then she tells Lewis he is no longer allowed to talk to the girls, especially Cleo. At Lewis' birthday party, Charlotte locked Emma and Cleo in her shed. In the shed, a pipe was leaking and Charlotte made it spray the girls and froze the door handle so the girls couldn't get out. Rikki came to the rescue. Charlotte decides to bully Cleo with her powers. "And you call yourself a mermaid, your pathetic." Cleo is really hurt by that, and feeling that Lewis doesn't care even a little for her anymore, she runs off to the sea. When Lewis finds out that Charlotte has hurt Cleo, his feelings change and he dumps her. Lewis and Cleo then get back together. Charlotte then becomes very angry at Lewis and the girls and goes crazy with her powers. When the girls try to warn her about the full moon that night Charlotte ignores them and uses her power of aerokinesis to put them into the air until Ash comes and she drops them. That night Charlotte was under the spell of the full moon. It was the night where all of the planets are aligned with the full moon, which only happens every fifty years. This occurrence can draw away the powers of any mermaid in the Moon Pool when the full moon passes over, forever. (This was how Gracie lost her powers, along with the other original mermaids, Louise and Julia). Charlotte got the girls to come to Mako Island, by using Lewis as bait, and tried to take away their powers so she can be the only mermaid and be powerful. She created a three headed water snake to attack the girls, But the plan backfires and she lost her powers when the girls made another powerful electric storm, knocking her into the Moon Pool. She still had Cleo's Locket and tried to get Lewis back again, but didn't succeed. After being forced by Lewis, Charlotte gave back the locket and indirectly promised never to tell anyone about their mermaid secret. In Camping Out at Mako Island, it seems like it is the only time she actually cares about Cleo when she is affected by the Full Moon, and it scares Charlotte. Mermaid Powers She turns back into a human a few minutes after she is out of the water and when the water on her has fully dried. Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. As a mermaid, she had the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Hydrokinesis powers over water: the ability to move, shape, and bend water at her will, normally called Hydrokinesis. Her ability ranges in many forms. When moving the water, she can cause it to float in the air or spray it in a form of a water jet blast. Her powers also allows her to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in sizes, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. Non-Appearances Charlotte appeared in Season 2, but was not introduced until the second episode, after the girls got their advanced powers. Charlotte was also absent for the episode "Moonstruck". For season three, Charlotte is completely absent from the show and was never mentioned, she most likely moved away in shame and defeat after losing her powers. Gallery File:Charlotte Tailed.png File:Charlotte's First Day at School.png File:Charlotte Flirting With Lewis.png File:Karate Nate.jpg File:Bscap3397.jpg File:Bscap189.jpg File:Bscap1159.jpg File:Bscap3551.jpg File:Bscap493.jpg File:Cleo And Charlotte.png File:Bscap2226.jpg File:Bscap367.jpg File:Bscap0887.jpg File:Bscap038.jpg File:Bscap3223.jpg File:459.jpg File:411.jpg File:449.jpg File:293.jpg File:263.JPG File:24.jpg File:Gdf.jpg File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2983567-580-326.jpg File:ChewisCleo.png File:ChewisSass.jpg File:Chewischeek.jpg File:ChewisInterested.jpg File:H2O JUST ADD WATER EPISODE 25.jpg File:Lewis-and-charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309977-390-260.jpg File:Mako_island_3.jpg File:S02E23.png File:S02E21.png File:S02E20.png File:Charlotte.jpg File:4455617148 53e894bc61.jpg File:18066a5506de07bc054e4e84f0247ea0.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:-h2o-just-add-water-lovers-6661982-395-277.jpg File:S02E22.jpg File:Charlotte's House.png File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334578-250-141.jpg File:235037.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 09.jpg File:Bscap363.jpg File:66306 1207315609160 full.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Pressure-Cooker-h2o-just-add-water-2234427-250-141.jpg File:Moon-Pool-h2o-just-add-water-1392759-287-225.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:0group05c.png File:Charlotte 2.jpg File:Charlotte 3.jpg File:Charlotte 5.jpg File:Charlotte 6.jpg File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309874-395-249.jpg File:H2o-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2476974-395-262.jpg File:47.jpg File:Brittany byrnes.png File:hey.jpg File:mad.png File:excited.jpg File:charlotte2.jpg File:H2O-under-water-scenes-h2o-just-add-water-2186368-1024-680.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Past Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Acquaintances of Emma Gilbert Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water